After School Sin
by Montblanco
Summary: As the former members of SEES try to get their lives back on track, an unknown enemy rises to continue where Tartarus left off. The members of SEES are faced with a new enemy, a new nightmare, and the struggle of trying to move on. Can they persevere?
1. Prolouge: Song of fire and cicadas

After School Sin

The sound of cicadas screaming in the summer night, the darkness of the night illuminated by bright red flames emitting from a car crashed into the pavement.

A child's body is strewn upon the pavement, bloody and broken, the child reaches out to touch the bright moon yet cannot because the distance between the child and the celestial body.

The child's last moments were near, death was calling, and as the child's eyes closed for a final time a single red butterfly rested upon their forehead.

_"It begins now"_


	2. You're not here

_May 14, 2010_

_A new day has dawned, people mindless going about their day, going to school, going to work, some happily, some not so much._

_All of these people have come from different occupations, but they all share one thing; they are all oblivious to one thing._

_Less than several months ago, the world almost ended._

_This world yearns for oblivion, and a powerful goddess was willing to grant that wish, but the promised end did not come._

_A group of people who had hopes for the future stopped the end, they stopped the goddess, putting her back to sleep, but they did so at a price._

_They lost one precious ally._

_This ally was their leader, a messiah, who willing sacrificed themselves so that this world could go on, even if it meant it would move on without them…_

_

* * *

_

A few months have passed since that fated day, Aegis remembers it as if it were yesterday, those final moments with their leader on the rooftop cradling her head on her lap as they closed their eyes for one final time.

She remembers the sound of their friends running up the stairs after regaining their memories of what had transpired on January 31, only to arrive too late.

Her eyes, Haruka Arisato's eyes, closed for a final time, and she entered a deep sleep, one she would never wake from, her body slept but her soul was gone.

Her soul would not know rest; instead, it would become a seal to keep Erebus, the manifestation of all human suffering at bay, for if he were released he would awaken Nyx, who in turn would destroy all humanity.

Haruka's body had not died, but required the use of machines to stay alive, her distant relatives believed it was best to pull the plug, but through negotiations and strings pulled by Mitsuru, Haruka remained on life support and within the custody of the Kirijo Group. After all, maybe one day Haruka could return, a sad wish as they knew the day she could return would be long after their lifetimes or even longer, but hope was all they had.

Since then the rest of SEES has tried to move on with their lives, living them to fullest as they promised they would in order to lessen the burden of their fallen friend. As expected Mitsuru and Akihiko graduated and went on to college, Mitsuru attending a college in England, while Akihiko stayed within Japan and attends Tokyo University, and their fan girls/boy mourn the loss daily.

Shinjiro's condition since incident last year had changed for the better, he was no longer in a coma, he woke up shortly after Haruka fell into her sleep. Breaking the news about Haruka was in no sense pleasant, it was in fact quite painful to do, especially watching the older teammate fall apart when he thought he was alone.

He had loved Haruka and she felt the same, but painful as it was he pulled it together and has since been undergoing physical therapy and medical treatments in order to get him back on his feet and help him recover from the horrific side effects from Persona Suppressants he had been taking.

Mitsuru says once he's in better shape he'll be attending school to finish where he left off at Gekkoukan.

Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, and Aigis herself were now third year's, so far things were going smoothly. Yukari was now Captain of the school's Archery team, and was gaining quite a large group of fans, she's also begun repairing her relationship with her mother, she even attended her mother's wedding, and was happy to say that her mother has definitely changed and her new step father is an alright guy.

Fuuka was still in the cooking club, and it even had a few new members, although her skill in the culinary arts was still to be desired despite being the head of the club. Junpei has not changed much, he is still the same for the most part, and still a class clown, still lecherous, although his dirty comments and flirting is mostly directed at his girlfriend Chidori.

Speaking of Chidori, the former Strega member and persona user is now living a normal life, attending a High School specializing in fine arts in Iwatodai.

Chidori has yet to recall her past and probably never will, much to the relief of Junpei who believes her remembering her past would be far too painful for her, especially now that she's happy.

Ken and Koromaru for the most part are the same. The young boy has moved up a grade and seems to be getting along well with kids his own age, he does miss Haruka often, but he's trying his best to move on like the rest of us. Koromaru hasn't changed at all, he's still the same smart, loyal, and happy dog he was when he first joined them, and doesn't look like that'll be changing anytime soon.

Speaking of Koromaru, he probably wants to go on a walk tonight, say his respects the respect who once lived their with him and frolic around for a while.

Aegis wonders if Yukari or Junpei will be free, Fuuka wouldn't be available tonight on account of staying at her parent's place that night.

She remembers when she would go on walks with her and Koromaru, they way they would chat over silly things, mostly her trying to explain human ways to her, so she could become a more convincing person.

It's all because of her, because of her each day she became more human, Aigis learned to laugh, love, and to cry.

When she came back from fighting Nyx Aigis cried, a bizarre instance, Robots weren't supposed to cry, they couldn't cry…

She gave her humanity, but Aigis couldn't give her anything in return. She wishes she was as bold as Theodore who during Aigis's final visit to the Velvet Room stated he would not rest until he found a way to free Haruka. She wishes she followed him, maybe there really was a way to free her from her binds.

_She misses her..._

_Every single day..._

It's just not the same without her, without her smile, without her voice, without her eyes, it's wrong without her here. But- Aigis knows better than to go on like that, because if she despairs IT will return, and she can't break her promise live happily. To add another weight onto the already tremendous burden she must carry would be selfish and wrong.

But sometimes Aigis just can't help but wonder why everything had to end like this. Aigis rose from couch she was sitting on in the dorm lounge and began moving over to Koromaru who eagerly sitting near the door.

"Are you ready to go out for a walk Koromaru-san?" Aigis asked while bending down to meet his eye level.

"WOOF!" which was his way of saying "yes" and began jumping and wagging his tail in delight. Nothing could ever keep this dog down. That brought a smile to Aigis's face, if only everyone could be like Koromaru, so happy and carefree.

If everyone were like him then there wouldn't have been a need for…that

Aigis and Koromaru exited the door to be welcomed by a soft breeze, it was still cool but had a touch of the upcoming summer's warmth, yes, Summer would be here quite soon. Will everyone be going to Yakushima again? Probably not.

SEES disbanded, everyone was pretty much doing their own thing.

Although she would never wish the Dark Hour back the bond that was forged during them was missed. She misses the togetherness, sure they keep in touch, hang out occasionally, but it's not the same.

* * *

2:50 AM, Port Island Station, Alleyway

"Wait!" said a mysterious voice

"Why? You aren't who we're looking for….it's only business." replied a deep raspy voice back to the fleeing figure

It was a man young within his twenties, he looked pretty well to do with a fancy yellow Aramani suit and snake skin shoes which were both smudged with dirt and alleyway grime. He was running, running a shadowy looking man, he couldn't see his face, all he saw was a bright white cloak and he was carrying a chain of sorts in hand.

The man tripped suddenly falling flat on his face, he scrambled to get up, breathing heavily, sweating dripping wildly off his brow, but before he could rise his pursuer caught up with him and was now standing above him.

The man's eyes were wide in horror at the sight of long shiny coal black hair, sheet white skin, and a pair of steely blue eyes staring back at him, eyes that lusted for blood, his blood.

"Please! I have mone-GYURAK!" The voice of the person being pursued tried to reason with the other voice, but was cut short when a chain scythe wrapped out his neck, the blade was not near his throat but a simple twist of it's owners wrist on the chain could change that.

The person tried wriggle free but couldn't find the strength his windpipe was being crushed, he was choking on his words, making sickening gurgling sounds while trying to breathe. It was over. If he doesn't from suffocation, surely what's coming next will..

"You have nothing! You served your purpose, you provided us with a lovely collection, and we thank you dearly for it, but…you're just not needed anymore…DAHLING!"

With that the man jerked his wrist ending the poor man's life.

Unwrapping the chain from the man's neck his pursuer took a deep sigh.

Slowly cleaning the blood that on the chain with a small cloth he removed from his pocket, rubbing the chain and blade clean, he began to hum a tune.

Dmitri Ryuugamine, loved his job.

Working for Club Alighieri was a dream, and soon everyone would know what a dream it truly was.

This sinful world would know.

Starting with Iwatodai.

His eyes shifted from his chain to the moon, a full moon, the only light source in this dark alley. It was beautiful, so beautiful, and these people were unworthy of her beauty Dmitri thought.

Pushing his long dark hair behind his ear he left the scene of his handiwork.

_Moon river wider than a mile…_

_I'm crossing you in style someday…._

* * *

**Hello! My name is Montblanco**

**This is my first story, and to start things off I do not own Persona 3 or it's characters. That's all Atlus!**

**I only own the characters of my own creation such as Dmitri**

**I know the pace is kind of slow, but I give it time, I'm still sorting a lot out about this story.**

**The other characters will make an appearance next chapter which I may have up by the Saturday or Monday.**

**I would love your ideas on how to make this story blossom into something really good.**

**I have yet to decide on pairings but I will say that Shinji/FeMC and Junpei/Chidori will be mentioned and may or may not play an important part to the story.**

**Also, if someone were willing to help me with some of the characters for this story that'd be great!**

**I want to thank Deidara'sgirl19 for not only reviewing but favorite-ing my work too, you have no idea what that means to me, especially since it was only a tiny prolouge when you did.**

**And Thank You all of you who even gave this budding story a tiny peek.**

**Thank you.**

**Please enjoy and also if you could spare some time and give me a review with how I'm that'd be great.**

**Tell me what's good.**

**Tell me what's great.**

**Tell me what's bad.**

**Tell me what sucks.**

**So I can make this story kickass!**

**Goodbye and Goodnight!  
**


	3. Nevermore, Never Again

Hello, Montblanco here!

Here to present the third chapter to my ongoing fanfiction for Persona 3, as you can see this story will center around the aftermath of the female protagonists route, I was thinking of doing it from the make route, but I eventually caved and went for the female route instead.

For some reason, I can't help but feel that she was closer to them, especially after look at the dialogue with the SEES , it just made me feel like there was a much stronger bond, not to say that the Male protagonist wasn't, who was equally treasured and revered. So don't get me wrong please!

Well the story's moving kind of slow, so please those who have put this on their watchlists, please bear with me.

To all who have reviewed, peeked, watched, or just grazed a few of the lines I wish to thank you.

With that I present to you the story...

Please enjoy

**Montblanco does not own anything in the Persona series, I am merely creating something from my love of the series and it's characters, I do not own anything but the characters and plot of my own creation.**

* * *

Ch. 2: Nevermore, Never again

May 9, 2010

_ Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…._

Those were the only sounds that proved she was still here, that she was still alive.

She could no longer breathe by herself anymore and required an array of machines to keep her alive, if that's what you want to call it.

She was dead, Shinjiro knew that better than anyone, and you couldn't give him any bullshit flowery excuse to change the fact that she was truly gone.

And all that remained was a hollow shell, a reminder to him of what he lost, a reminder of what he could never enjoy again.

They say she's alive, that's a lie, because if she was alive she'd be smiling warmly at him, she'd be laughing, her face would be filled with color and warmth, and she would be emanating love and happiness like he remembered she did.

Not this, this person wasn't her, this cold, sad, lifeless shell that was hooked up to a life support. When he thinks about this, he feels like a bastard.

Thinking like this about her, but he's angry, at her, at himself, the others, and everyone else in this whole goddamn world.

He knows it was for a good cause, he knows she had to do it, but still he didn't want it to end like this, anything but this.

It hurts to look at her but even though he knows the odds of her awakening are slim, everyday when he comes to her room, he hopes she'll open her eyes and smile at him like she used to. He'd give anything to see her open her eyes one more time, anything.

"Aragaki-san? Aragaki-san?"

Shinjiro broke from his train of thought at turned around from where he was sitting to see his nurse, a middle aged woman with charcoal colored hair, and a gentle and sympathetic smile on her face.

"It's time for your physical therapy, y'know how the doctors get when your late." The nurse lectured him with motherly concern, a tone she began using as of last month, the tone made him wince, yet it was somewhat comforting.

The Nurse had been attending to Shinjiro since waking up from his coma several months ago, and at first their relationship was nothing short of that of typical nurse and patient relationship, but as time went on she began to show more concern for him than most nurses should have for their patients.

Now, it wasn't anything shameful, she thought of him like a son, especially since she had a boy just a few years younger than him at home.

Although Shinjiro gave off the aura of being a no good thug, he was in fact a kind young man…

He was also very fragile and not just in health but in his state of mind.

She learned this when he first saw the girl in this room hooked up to all these machines, she never expected to see someone of his appearance to fall apart and shed tears over someone.

She never expected him to come and visit the girl everyday.

Sometimes he would read cooking magazine articles to her, telling her of what he'd make for her when she woke up.

Sometimes he'd be like he is today just silently watching her, waiting for something, anything to give him hope of her recovering.

But every time he was here, his eyes were the same, sad yet filled with tenderness, but that was only in this room, because once he exited this room his gaze would harden into an stone cold glare that kept others at bay.

The nurse had never looked at the girls file, the only thing she knew was that only medical personnel and certain guests like Shinjiro were allowed to enter this room.

She had heard that the head of the Kirijo group made this deal with the hospitals board of directors.

What was so special about this girl? This girl whom Aragaki would refuse to leave alone, who made his eyes turn so sad and fragile?

Who was she?

How much did she mean to him

It was more than obvious that those two must have been more than friends, but it was something about them that set them from other couples.

Even though she's in a coma, she can't help but notice something odd, whenever Aragaki-san walks into the room and hobbles to his usual chair next to her, cooking magazine in hand, eyes weary from physical therapy, and even though she's comatose her body almost seems to glimmer like the sun when he places his hand on her's says…

"_Good Afternoon, Haru."_

There's something so warm in those words, maybe those words are like a magic spell that gives her comatose body the warmth of life again.

Now the nurse is thinking of this like some kind of Fairytale, wondering when Aragaki-san will lean over her and wake her up with a kiss like in those beloved stories she still reads to her younger children.

The nurse was now giggling to herself, she was still very much like a schoolgirl in that way, still fantasizing about fairytales and legends.

And now, she thinks she may have found a modern fairy tale in these two.

But what kind of fairy tale?

Romeo and Juliet? No, too cliché

Sleeping Beauty, it fits them so well, and her prince is now waiting for the day the spell will allow him to wake her from her eternal slumber.

"I'll see you later Haru…"

That was Aragaki-san' voice, and the nurse finally snapped back into reality.

"Oh yes, about your physical therapy appointment…" The nurse said flipping through her clipboard for his schedule and a note from his therapist, Dr. Kamiya.

"Your next appointment with Dr. Kamiya is in 30 minutes, but he wanted me to take the time to explain a few new changes to your schedule now that you're in better condition."

The nurse said still quite frazzled from daydreaming, but honestly, what's a 45 year old woman doing daydreaming two other teenagers and their romance, she really needs to go out more…she moped to herself.

"Like what?" Shinjiro said tiredly, his patience was getting thin, she could tell with the way his eyes narrowed.

"Seeing that you're making such astounding progress with your treatment, you'll now only be going to your checkups and therapy three times a month, in other words, and with that you're going to be discharged from the hospital to resume school, but that's it.

"School? I ain't bothering with that bullshit." Shinjiro snapped

His response shocked her a bit, she wasn't exactly expecting him to respond like that, she even thought he might be a little happy to hear he'd be going back to school, I mean, it's much better than sitting boring hospital room, plagued with the almost nauseating scent of antiseptic. Most of the time Aragaki was alone, with the exception of a few visitors every so often, but those visitors haven't been around too often, no doubt busy with studies.

"I'm afraid you don't really have a say in it Aragaki-san, you see, Dr. Kamiya informed Kirijo-san on your progress, and she-" The nurse began to

"Alright, I get it, say no more, should of known Mitsuru would have something like this up her sleeve…" Shinjiro said then muttering the last parts of sentence with discontent dripping in his voice.

"Ah, yes, Kirijo-san did explain that you missed quite a bit of school to Dr. Kamiya, and Dr. Kamiya told me to relay the message, as well as one from Kirijo-san…" The nurse said a bit unsure if she wanted to say exactly what Dr. Kamiya had told her to relay.

"Oh yeah? What?" Shinjiro said interested

The nurse gulped, she didn't even understand what Kirijo-san meant by this, but it must be some kind of inside joke, but she couldn't be serious with that message, it just sounds so…frightening.

"Well?"

With a sigh the nurse relayed Mitsuru's message, a message that was only one simple word, Shinjiro laughed.

She couldn't understand what was so funny with that.

_"Execution"_

_

* * *

_

Yeah, this isn't really as long as I intended it to be, I planned on having Junpei make an appearance, but for some reason it didn't happen, but don't worry the others are going to be in the next chapter!

And finally the plot will begin, I bet some of you are saying it's about time.

Now, I have finals coming up next week, but I only have two, and they'll be a breeze (Don't get cocky now)

School won't start until February after that and I'll have plenty of time for this story, so expect more frequent updates!

Yet again thank you to those who have reviewed my work so far.

Now, I would like to ask someone whose reading this to do me a big favor? Well it has something to do with the story, I would like someone to read my work before I post it here, and point out my mistakes, grammar, spelling, out of character lines, and something else that I'll explain if someone chooses to do this, it basically has something to do with an OC (not Dmitri, he's planned out)

Other than that, I hope you enjoyed my drabbling and babbling, which I do a lot of, so forgive me in advance.

Oh, and if you have time or any input on the story please give me a review, it'd make my day!

So until the next chapter, Bye!


	4. On the job in the Nest of Rats

Hello, this is just a small chapter very small, and I apologize.

But the next parts are going to be quite long, and I felt that this would get the ball rolling

Sorry, there aren't any Persona characters in this chapter.

This is merely the introduction to the next couple of parts that are going to be quite...chaotic.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 PART 1: On the job in the Nest of Rats

Dmitri Ryuugamine, really loved his job, after all what man wouldn't enjoy fulfilling his boyhood dream? The dream to be a hero, saving the world, purging it of all the toxins known as people from the world? Now he just wishes his boss would give him more of a challenge, these days all he does is just take out the trash, trash that doesn't even deserve to be so much as grazed by his fingernail.

Today is worse, his newest job is in broad daylight, and he has to go to one of his least favorite places in the universe, the very thing that represents the opposite of him.

"Iwatodai Hospital, this is new..." Dmitri murmured unhappy as can be, looking directly at the building where his latest in odd and unworthy jobs would take place.

Dmitri hated hospitals, there was no getting around, he hated them.

Hospitals were disgusting rat nests, filled with disgusting and weak excuses for people, being cared by even more pathetic pieces of trash; rats, worms, bacteria, and nothings, they were all there, grouped together.

It made him sick to his stomach, he wanted to just turn back, but he knew this was necessary, beneath level of greatness but necessary.

Pulling out a pocket watch from his white trench coat he cast his glance at the watch.

"_3:00 huh? Well I got about two hours to kill, might as well go someplace for a bite, don't want to get peckish while on the job." _He thought to himself happy that he could leave this piece of shit and go someplace more refined and worth of his presence.

"I think I'm in the mood for Italian, I can't remember the last time I had Spaghetti alla puttanesca." Dmitri chirped as he walked away from the target, with a smile on his face, a pop in his step, and the thoughts of the mayhem that soon befall that wretched nest of rats

* * *

The next part of this chapter will no doubt be up possibly today or tomorrow evening, and if I get swamped with work then I may have to delay it to Saturday.


	5. One Phone Call Away

Part two is here, and now has actual Persona characters in it.

This chapter came out pretty easily, it just came out flowing.

Now this chapter is much longer than the previous chapter, the next one is gonna be longer.

**As stated before I own nothing of Persona 3, all I own is the fanmade story and my own characters**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 PART 2: One Phone Call Away  
**

Junpei was on top of the world, exams couldn't keep him down, Yuka-tan and her nagging about his studies, none of it! He and his darling Chidorita were going on a date later tonight, sure it was almost the millionth they had been on since being together, but damn with all the fun he's been having with her he can't keep count on how many dates they've been on.

He's just happy, happy that she's alive, and happy that they're together.

He has to be, he can't just hold onto the past like some of the others are, he made a promise dammit, and Junpei Iori doesn't break a promise, especially not one made to _her._

There are days where he misses the old days, wishing he could go back to the way things were, he's rarely at the dorm these days, he usually comes in late from work at a convenience store or from on a date with Chidori, and he doesn't hang out around school anymore either.

The minute the bell rings he's out the door without looking back.

Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't really said much to the others, he can't even remember the last time he spoke with Ken or Ai-chan, he chats with Fuuka from time to time because now they're in the same Homeroom, Yuka-tan nags him to get off his lazy butt and study so he can get into college like mom and not to mention she's now swamped with the responsibilities of being the school's Archery team captain , Mitsuru and Akihiko are away in college, and Shinjiro's is still in the hospital and doesn't give a damn anymore.

_She was the glue holding us together_

Junpei remembers Fuuka saying that when they had lunch on the roof one day, in the same spot where everything came to an end..

They fell apart, sure they were still friends, but in a way they were strangers at the same time, was it because for a couple of months they were amnesiacs? Or was Haruka really the only thing keeping everyone together. Should they have just stayed amnesiacs? That question pops up in his head from time to time, and he doesn't make it known, because he knows everyone would probably beat the holy hell out of him.

What happened was painful, but to forget everything, to forget her, would be a crime.

They can never forget, and he can't break his promise to live his life to the fullest, to ease her burden even if only a little bit.

As he was stuck in thoughts a ringing noise was coming from his pocket, his cellphone, Junpei's train of thought broke and pulled out the phone to see who it was.

It was Yukari, it's been while since he got a call from her,

"Yo! Sup' Yuka-tan?" Junpei answered the phone cheerily with his trademark grin, though Yukari wouldn't see it. Probably a good thing, because she'd no doubt joke about him making a pervy old man face.

"Hey, we're all going to go to hospital, Shinjiro-senpai's getting released today after a check up, and we're going to visit…you know who while we're there. You coming along? We're also gonna go stop and get a bite to eat"

"Really? Ain't it a little soon for him to going out? I mean it hasn't even been that long since he started, but yeah I can drop by, but later on I gotta a hot date." Junpei replied, proclaiming he had a date and a girlfriend never ceased to boost his ego.

"Yeah, that's what I though too, but his Mitsuru says his rehabilitation and the medicinal regimen they have him on is going well enough that he doesn't have to be in the hospital 24/7 now. So he's being released and only has to go three times a month. So we're gonna go pick him up and celebrate with ramen!"

"Wow, that's great. I knew Aragaki-senpai would pull through. Ramen? Now I'm really going, especially if it's on you Yuka-tan!" said happy over the older teammates recovery, and he could hear Yukari sighing dully over the phone, no doubt over that last line about her treating.

She was probably calling him "Stupei" in her head or at least "cheapskate".

But then something hit Junpei

If Shinjiro's being release where's he gonna go? SEES is disbanded, and he's not a student so he might go back to the way things were, skulking around the shady parts of Port Island Station, something that worried him.

Shinjiro although he was doing better was probably still pretty weak from being in that long coma, and he'd recently heard about a series of nasty murders going on there…so going back there might not be safe, sure, the upperclassman could hold his own in a fight, but those murders going on were pretty sick.

"Hey, Yuka-tan?" Junpei asked

"What?"

"Where's Aragaki Senpai gonna be staying? I mean, is he coming back to live in the dorm? He was kinda homeless before he rejoined SEES….does he even wanna come back?" Junpei asked concerned hoping Yukari had a clue about it.

Hopefully Mitsuru pulled some strings, like how she did with Haruka.

"That's not gonna be problem he's going to be living in the dorm, he's also going back to school, it's part of the conditions for him being released." Yukari answered easing Junpei's worries.

Wait, he's going to school with us? As a Senior too?

"Guess we won't have to call him Senpai anymore huh?"

Yukari giggled over the phone, "Guess not, but better not mention it to his face, I heard he's pretty pissed off about this arrangement."

"Yeah, he's not pretty when he's angry, and...I'd probably never get to eat his food again, damn can't he just cook instead of us going out to ramen? That was like the best freaking meal of my life, my mouth's still watering over it."

"He just got outta the hospital Stupei! This a party for him, not us, though that sweet and sour pork was tasty...Oh great! Now I want his cooking too! Thanks a lot Stupei!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Fine, we'll be waiting at the train station near Rafflesia, you know the flower shop? Okay?"

"...Yeah, see ya there"

* * *

Yukari hung up her cellphone and felt kind of bad, she knew Junpei hated being called Stupei, but it was like a habit. And was now on the way to the Station from the Strip Mall in order to pick up a welcome back present for Shinjiro: A cook book compiled with all the recipes from the chefs from the cooking shows he liked. She thought this would at least put him in a slightly better mood, but she knew that was as likely as Koromaru learning the human language.

She really needs to stop pushing people away, she's changed in a lot since SEES, but some habits die hard, such as pushing people away.

If it wasn't for Mitsuru calling her to tell her that she and the others needed to pick up Shinjiro they probably never would have gotten together, everyone was now basically doing their own thing, and she was trying to forget. She wants to forget that day, she wishes she had never remembered, even though she was one of the most angry over the possibility of losing their memories when Ryoji informed them of what would happen if they killed him before he became the Nyx Avatar.

But when she remembers that day on the roof, her face, laying on Aegis's lap, not waking up no matter how hard she shook her, no matter how much she screamed, no matter how much she cried, Haruka was gone. Sure, physically her body is alive, but only because she's connected to a machine keeping it that way. Can someone really call that being alive?

Yukari really does wish she could forget, so when she became captain of her school's Archery team she was overjoyed, as the captain she was busy, very busy, from practicing for competitions to helping the new members with their stances, proper drawing of the bow, and listening to her teammates worries. She was over worked, not only was she carrying the weight of the duties of a captain of a sports team, add deciding what she wanted to do for a career, studying for entrance exams, and not to mention rebuilding her relationship with her mother.

Her mother did in fact get married, at the end of the previous month in fact, she was really happy. Her new husband and Yukari's stepfather was a nice and respectable guy, definitely better than the scumbags she had flings with before, he had a good job, took care of all the bills, and made sure her mother had everything and anything she wanted. He wasn't her father, and he wanted to have a role in her life, but Yukari still feels it's too soon, but he at least was understanding about it.

Her appearance is also a bit different, her eyes are more tired looking from overworking and small dark circles could be seen forming, but that was quickly dealt with by using makeup.

Sure all this work is stressing her out, but she has to do this, if she doesn't, that day will come back into her head, she'll be forced to see the person who had become like a sister, the person whose responsible for her getting her relationship with her mother back on track, and that person is the reason she's stronger.

But not strong enough, she's still weak, she still can't let go even though she promised to move on, but she can't.

Why did it have to be her? Yukari thought, why did she have to have such a horrible cross to bear? Why?

If she ever wakes up, she'll ask her.

Flipping her cell phone open she called Fuuka to see if the others were already at the flower shop.

* * *

The pasta was truly exquisite, that new Italian restaurant a little ways past that dreadful place was good find, yes the meal was expensive but worth it. Dmitri only accepted the best because he was the best, that's what he thought as he was walking away from the restaurant satisfied and disappointed at the same time.

He tried his best to stall for as long as he could, but sadly the chefs worked fast, even after he ordered half the menu, and even read the newspaper cover to cover.

And all he wasted an hour.

Dmitri sighed in defeat, realizing this job was going to happen and it's better to do it and get it over with. He was in no way of the sort happy about this, the job needed to get done, but that didn't stop him from now being in a bad mood.

_And god help whoever got in Dmitri's way when he was in a bad mood._

* * *

See? I said it was going to be long, and part 3 is a going to be huge, and it will take possibly late Today to start, and if I pull an all nighter I'll have it to you by late Friday

So until then, bye bye!


	6. Children dancing in the night

First of all I want to say sorry!

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry

I said the story would be updated sooner and I lied!

A lot of stuff came up short minute and I had to deal with it all, at least the holidays are over and I still have break...

Now my schedule truly is clear and I will be working on this story more often.

I want to think all the people who have watched this story or bookmarked it, your patience really is wonderfully.

I promise to try not to keep you guys waiting so long like this again.

**I disclaim everything about Persona 3 I don't own the story, the characters, or anything about it, this is a work of fiction.**

**The only thing I do stake claim to is Dmitri and other characters that will be appearing in this chapter, and others that will or will not debut sooner.**

**THANK YOU  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 PART 3: Children dancing in the night**

Aigis refuses to believe this could have happened? This was surreal, she had thought it was over, the nightmare had ended. She now realizes everything up till now was just the prologue.

Everyone was on the ground defeated, and the one responsible stood proudly above them holding his prize: Haruka. What was he planning to do with her? Why would he pick now to do so?

"Hey now, don't look at me like that, it's only business." said the victory calmly while his face was twisted into an arrogant sneer, holding Haruka who was limp as doll by her arm without a care, like she was nothing. Just a toy for this persons enjoyment, she couldn't allow it…Aigis just couldn't!

"Let go of her.." a new voice added, it belonged to Shinjiro holding his chest while on the ground, looking at the man with all the hatred his weak body could muster.

"This is business, and you "children" have no place in it." The man said in a condescending tone

Chuckling the man vanished Haruka in tow, into the shadows, there was no evidence of either of them existing, the damage the man had caused vanished, even the injuries everyone had sustained were gone, how? Why? Why did this happen?

Why? After all they had been through, this had to happen?

What kind of sick joke was this? Yes, a joke, this is all it could of have been, a prank made by fate itself.

Aigis wanted to keep questioning what happened but as hard as she tried to stay strong, her consciousness slipped, and her mind like Haruka and her captor slipped into darkness.

_So we meet again, honored guest_

_

* * *

_

The room of the hospital was an endless white, the scent of antiseptic was stronger than usual, the sounds of the various machines used in the room were headache inducingly loud.

Ken had just woke up and his body felt so heavy, he doesn't know how long he's been sleeping, it feels like it's been forever, that's why his body feel so stiff.

His vision was still blurry, his other senses were raw, his head was pounding, the smells, sights and sounds of the hospital made everything hurt, and the chaffing from the blankets on hospital bed weren't helping either.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a door opening, a scruffy looking doctor came in, he recognized this guy, he was a doctor who worked with Mitsuru, he attended to Shinjiro and Haruka, he knew all about SEES and the dark hour, everything, but why was he here? And why was he even in this hospital room?

"Ah, Amada-kun, finally awake? How are you feeling" The doctor didn't hesitate to pepper the young boy with questions, it was out of concern, but Ken couldn't help but feel his head spinning.

"Um, I'm okay…" Ken said barely a whisper, his throat was so dry and it took a lot to form that single sentence.

"You took quite a beating, then again the others did too…" The doctor said while taping his clipboard with his pen

The others? How did they get hurt too? How did he get hurt? Why can't he remember? Trying to think about it makes his head hurt, his mind was filled with so many questions, he wanted answers but didn't know if he had the strength to ask them all.

"What happened?" Ken asked looking up at the doctor who was still tapping his pen on his clipboard while lazily eyeing the documents clipped to board.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember, you have a pretty serious concussion, that guy did a lot of damage to you all…not to mention the private ICU…."

Guy? What Guy? He got beat up? When was this? And how badly everyone else hurt…?

Suddenly panic washed over Ken, his heart began to beat faster and faster, he was scared, is everyone else okay? Did someone die? No, he couldn't think like that, no one died right? Right?

Ken didn't want to think like this, but he couldn't help but start seeing his mother in his head, and her corpse. It made him feel so sick.

He didn't want to deal with something like that again, he doesn't think he could deal with something like that again…

"Don't worry, they're okay." The Doctor piped, no doubt sensing the young boys anxiety, but then again who couldn't? He was breathing heavily, his eyes were bigger than saucers, and he was shaking.

"They are?" Ken said unsure whether to believe him or not.

"Yes, it's you took the most serious damage, everyone else got a couple of cuts, scrapes, with a couple of nasty bruises."

"About what happened, I can't tell you much I wasn't here at the time, but from what the others told me a strange man appeared in ICU, and after that all hell broke loose. It seems…he was a persona user like yourselves, and after giving all of you a thrashing, he…"

Ken completely lost his composure, he hated get this doctor kept keeping in suspense, why couldn't he just get to the goddamn point? What the hell was going on?

Ken seriously felt like he was going to lose it, waking up in a hospital with absolutely no clue how or why you got there can do that to you.

"He what? Why was he in the ICU? Why'd he attack us? C'mon I need to know!" Ken demanded loudly shocking the doctor and breaking his train of drifting thought, his eyes were big as saucers for a second, he probably wasn't expecting him to yell like that. Ken didn't exactly fit the type to do such….

Adjusting his glasses, the doctor fixed his expression to that of his usual neutral expression, but his eyes now were darker a bit more solemn, kind of like the look doctors prepare when to break the bad news to patients…and it made Ken feel like throwing up.

"He…took Arisato-san with him, he vanished into thin air Aigis said, like he never existed."

Ken's eyes widened in horror, his mouth went dry, he wanted to scream, but couldn't find his voice.

All he could do is lay back down on the bed and stare blankly at the ceiling.

The air of the room suddenly became stale and awkward.

"You must be tired what with me dropping this bombshell in all, please get some rest, alright Amada-kun?"

The Doctor said as he turned away and left the room as quietly as he entered.

Ken closed his eyes hoping sleep would come, but to no avail, instead he layed still on the bed trying to process everything that he just heard.

"_He took Arisato-san" _

"_He took Arisato-san" _

"_He took Arisato-san" _

"_He took Arisato-san_

The words echoed on and on like a broken record in Ken's mind, why would they take her? After all she's been through, this happens? What happened a couple of months to her was bad enough…but now this? Doesn't she need to stay hooked up to that machine in order to live?

"_What if she dies?"_

Ken's heart sank at the thought, he wasn't gonna lie to himself, he loved Haruka, not like the little brother she was to him, but rather the way man likes a woman. The very thought of something even worse happening to her made his heart ache.

They have to find her, no, _HE_ has to find her, before it's too late.

Ken made his decision, he was gonna look for her, that's what someone does when they love someone right? Maybe he took one too many hits to the head, maybe it was the medicine but he needed to do something, and saving her was priority number one.

He had to act fast, he didn't even care if the person who took her was the devil himself, he'd get her back.

* * *

**2:30 A.M**

Ken was still weak, but he had managed to get himself out of that hospital bed quietly, carefully taking out the wires and needles in his arm, then setting up a bundle of sheets to look like him sleeping scrunched up under the covers.

Now came the hard part, sneaking out quietly and quickly, not too hard of a task Ken thought, after all it's late and the night shift workers were probably at the busier wings of the hospital, but he still had to be careful about the nurses who roam the halls.

Quiet as a mouth Ken ran quietly thankful for not having shoes on, because his sneakers would no doubt squeak on the smooth floors of the hospital giving up his location and no doubt his motives.

Ken for once in his life was also grateful for his height, because at least right now it served a purpose, stealth.

Ken managed to make it to the last floor, his heart began to beat anxiously, but the coast was clear and he was almost home free! It suddenly dawned upon him that this scenario he was in was strikingly similar to that of a Featherman R episode he watched a few weeks ago. The thought made him chuckle, but then his mind snapped right back to the situation at hand.

"Almost there…" Ken huffed feeling a bit winded, but he had to persevere, he wanted answers and he had to find her quickly.

With that Ken picked up his feet and ran as fast as he could, he blitzed through the hospital doors, running, and running as far as his feet could take him.

* * *

**Elsewhere: Underground Club (Tunnel)**

The sound music echoed throughout the halls, today's party was in full swing, techno opera was the DJ's choice for tonight, Dmitri's favorite, then again everything the DJ plays is Dmitri's favorite, then again when the DJ is a lesser demon that is in servitude to you, you can have them anything you damn well please.

Although the music was delightful, he couldn't enjoy with this bundle in his arms.

"This bitch weighs a ton" Dmitri whined as he lugged the bundle, a girl, wrapped from head to toe in white sheets with flecks of blood staining it here and there.

It wasn't hers but rather a bunch of obnoxious brats who got in the way of carrying out his job, children or not, nobody gets in Dmitri's way, just thinking about what happened earlier that day pisses him off.

That stupid bitch who tried to read his every move….interesting but agitating.

That dumbass with the baseball cap who tried and nearly succeeded in punching his beautiful face….agitating.

The other bitch in pink who tried to take him down with a wind spell…even more agitating.

That pathetic man who actually did land a punch despite his own wounds….admirable but very agitating.

The kid his persona sent flying into a wall….maybe a but unnecessary but that in itself was agitating.

But last but not least….that thing!

That machine, she, no **IT**, was the worst of them, that thing actually was fighting with him toe to toe, and could compactly use not one but many personae.

That thing almost did win, in the end as predicted he came on top, but not without that bitch actually burning his face, HIS FACE FOR GOD'S SAKE!

Although he was given orders keep the casualties to a minimum…after that he couldn't help but go berserk and annihilate those brats.

They're lucky they left that skirmish with their lives!

"_Destroying his face all for what? A girl that was already practically a corpse?" _ Dmitri thought purely vexed and wishing to turn his anger on the girl whose body was limp under his arm, and was barely breathing.

With his free hand he touched the burns that have taken residence upon his face, they hurt, they felt so unreal like he was touching the skin of some alien being, but the skin was his own, and his stomach couldn't drop any farther and he's pretty sure his blood couldn't boil any hotter.

Dmitri had to calm himself, as infuriating as what happened it wasn't helping losing his composure, after

all he had won in the end, and not to mention he had appearances to keep up, and losing his composure over a bunch of children? The complete and total opposite of what he was and what he represented….

His face would heal, indeed it would with the help of some curative spells and items, but if there is one thing in this world he values, it's his face.

He finally came to the elevator pressing the button and playing the waiting game, and it was wearing thin on his nerves, his arm was killing him carrying this girl, Dmitri was silently cursing the elevator, which was still no where near his floor.

Finally elevator dinged as a sign that it made it to his floor, as he stepped in he met face to face with someone just as irksome as those pests he had dealt with earlier.

One of the newest members of Alighieri, he hadn't bothered to take note of her name, she wasn't worth the time. To him, she was just another gussied up, face painted bimbo, no one worth him remembering or giving two shits and half about.

The woman smiled at him, but Dmitri could tell that smile was coated with nothing but smugness.

She was nothing to him, but even Dmitri could applaud someone when they dressed in their actual best

Unlike the other members whose so called "best", was trash at it's finest with designer words slapped on it, because if some famous designer made them it's trash, which is a lie.

She wore a long and elegant red silk dress, their were sleeves or straps, which showed her strong and attractive shoulders, matching red and black stilettos, and only accessories were a pair of dangling ruby earrings, a black ribbon choker, and gold and ruby tennis bracelet.

Her face was not as painted as the other bimbos around Alighieri, the only make-up she wore was a bit of cherry colored lipstick and smoky eye shadow.

Her hair was short and neatly styled, dyed a light brow.

The woman moved closer to Dmitri to get a good look at him, a daring move, not too many people could do that without being ripped to shreds.

Her gaze moved up and down but stopped, and she moved back two steps and longer in his personal space.

"Oh my, looks like someone had a rough time." The woman said with false concern

Then suddenly the smile on her face got wider showing a pair of white teeth.

"Looks like you finally got yourself a girlfriend Dmitri, So, what trashcan did you get this from?" The woman asked trying to sound as catty as humanly possible.

Dmitri just scoffed, it wasn't amused by her or her comments, if he was trying to impress her with that comment or hint at something, she failed, and crashed and burned worse than he did earlier.

"No, just business" Dmitri replied trying to be as short as possible with the woman in hopes that she'd take a hint and shut up.

No such luck though, she went on and on about his assignment, his face, and this girl.

The elevator suddenly stopped with a less than quite halt and the door opened , but there was no one outside, at least not until you looked down to a find a very short child or adult waiting nervously in the opening. He walked in slowly and shaking like a maraca.

The child(?) was wearing a mustard colored dirty hoodie and jeans, one couldn't distinguish the persons face, as the child(?) was holding the ripped up hood for dear life covering his/her/its face. But Dmitri managed to spot an ink black medium length lock of hair dangling under the hood.

Another thing that caught Dmitri's eyes was the child's(?) legs, which were shaking uncontrollably, like he was scared for his/her/it?'s life (and they had right to be),

To him the child reminded Dmitri of a rat with a pack of cats about to be torn limb from limb, Dmitri stifled a laugh, the woman next to him gave him a dirty look and then turned her attention to the new addition in the elevator.

Her eyes went from harsh to mothering soft in a millisecond, she was carefully looking at the child.

Her eyes were so focused too, Dmitri thought for a second she was going to eat him like a hawk and its prey.

That's when the woman shuffled passed Dmitri and to new guest in the elevator and knelt down to reach his yes level, her hand traveled slowly and carefully to the smaller persons head, lightly caressing it as if a mother would to their own. The things body stopped shaking and was standing a bit straighter, but not enough to reveal their from the hood.

Was she that thing his/her/its mother?

"Going for a hunt? Masa?" The woman said softly and lovingly, it was enough to make Dmitri vomit, so was the smell coming from what he could only assume was that thing Masa who was loving the attention they were getting from the woman.

The child who went by Masa only nodded while mummbling something inaudible to the woman who only smiled in return.

Then woman began to speak to the child again.

"Masa, you did an excellent job with your harvesting, the boss is so unbelievably happy and proud of you…" The woman cooed as she continued to stroke the urchins head and saying sweet nothings, playing his ego.

"I couldn't…of…done…it without…you Reiko-chan….." The kid said slowly as if he had some kind of speech impediment, either that or was just too shy to say anything less pathetic.

The woman who was known as Reiko giggled in response, and then rubbed the child's head in approval.

"Oh no, Masa it was all YOU, you can do this because you are one of the were born for this, you were made for this, to become a hero. I had nothing to do with it, all I do are say some words, but it's all you. All the work you've done from now have been successful because they were by you. You're special and you're doing a great job, the boss thinks so too, and the boss doesn't approve of anyone you know." Reiko said softly yet energetically as she went on and on complimenting the child standing before her.

Then it clicked in his head as to what was going on, she was feeding him a can a bullshit, shamelessly stroking his ego to get him fired up, she did have some of her facts straight though, the boss wasn't easy to please by a long shot, almost impossible, and this coming from his very own #2 in this business.

Elevator dinged again, they were back on the ground floor of the club, the little boy or thing was silently shuffling his feet he gave Reiko brief hug and began to walk out the elevator to do only God knows what.

"Harvest…..I will go now." The little imp said before slowly trudging to the exit mumbling and giggling all the way.

"Ah Masa is so dedicated to the job, unlike your lazy butt Dmitri." Reiko said in a lofty voice, possibly betraying that she would miss Masa for leaving for someplace about a harvest….harvest?

Dmitri wasn't even going to give that little insult the time of day, his mind was occupied with something else, that word harvest, there was something special about it….

"Though I can't help but feel a little bad for HIS victims, after all they're just little children, but pity is not a luxury we are given in this line of work is it?"

"No. No it's not." Dmitri replied automatically, he was still deep in thought as to what the hell harvest meant.

But then, it hit him struck him like a bolt of lightening.

That brat was neither a guest or an employer of Alighieri, he was one of them, he was a fruit, a fruit of sin…

Dmitri chuckled to himself, everything was finally getting clearer, even his own mission was finally making sense! They all tied together for the sake of giving birth to The Tree.

He knew that time was coming soon but, so soon?

"**This is great! OH GOD! THIS IS GREAT!**" Dmitri yelled to the top of his lungs while cackling maniacally, much to the fear and confusions Reiko.

"_What the fuck is this bugger's deal now?" Reiko thought  
_

"_THIS FUCKING CALLS FOR CHAMPAGNE!_" Dmitri shouted in joy despite still being in a closed off elevator. Not even caring he dropped the bundle to the ground , Haruka who was said bundle was now carelessly strewn on the elevator floor, but something was different.

Haruka's eyes, her eyes were wide open, but they dull and soulless, as the essence of life was stolen from her quite sometime ago, she was nothing but a living corpse, a doll would be a better definition even. Rolling her eyes at Dmitri's carelessness Reiko knelt down to try to pick the girl up, after all no girl belongs on the floor, and despite being a vegetable, she too deserved the same.

As she propped the girls's body up Reiko noticed something, Haruka was talking, although it was barely a whisper. Leaning her head forward Reiko went in to listen to what she was saying or at least trying to say;

"_Junpei….Yukari…Fuuka...Aigi…s..Koro..chan….Mit…suru…Aki..hi…ko….Ke..n"_

"Names? Whose name are those?" Reiko asked herself not daring to say it out loud lest that loudmouth psychopath Dmitri caught wind and stopped his stupid victory dance.

Despite the ruckus Haruka continued

"_Shinji."_

She would go on an on reciting their names like a prayer of some sorts, until she tired out and stopped, by the time she finished so had Dmitri's idiocy as the elevator reached his floor. Carelessly scooping the girl up Dmitri sauntered out of the elevator with a shit eating grin on his face.

Once the elevator closed Reiko took a deep sigh.

"What kind of lunacy have I gotten myself into?" The woman said she pressed her floor again, after which she leaned against the back of the elevator while placing a cool hand over her face.

"Iwatodai will burn…and from its ashes The Tree shall take root and victory shall be ours…right? I have a feeling things are about to take a turn for the unknown….

* * *

**Soooo there you go, that longer piece I promised, which isn't really that long when you think about it, I'm sorry guys.**

Now I bet some of you are very confused and maybe angry even, but please don't stop reading, I promise it gets better.

It will get better or I will blast myself with 1000 Agidynes in redemption.

The story is a bit of a doozy but the next chapters will be up soon to explain what the fuck happened at the hospital and where Ken ran off too, as well as some insight onto the fruits...and maybe squeeze in something else I shall not tell you of.

To all the people who read this, I thank you.

To all the people who have been reading this from the beginning, Thank you, you rule

Thank you Everybody.

I really appreciate this and your patience thus far, I promise for the new year to be a better writter and more observant of deadlines for this story.


	7. A word from the Author

**Hello everyone whose watched me, favorited me, or have even simply just looked over this fanfiction.**

**I know it's been a while, no, more than that, it's been a long time.**

**But I have to say this, the story After School Sin is going to be put to a stop.  
**

**Now hold on, I do this for good reason!**

**1.) I don't know where I'm going with this story, I no longer have any idea where I'm going with this story or where I want to go with it.**

**while I was writing the recent chapter, I got a series of various ideas on what to do, and all of them would require revamping the story.**

**2.) I need to re-analyze the characters, I wanna really get them right.**

**3.) I just wanna redo the whole dang thing, because after reading the story, I honestly just wanna do it over.**

**I don't like how wrote out situations.**

**I will keep this story up.**

**But I will not update it.**

**Instead I will work on a revamp of the story.**

**The title will probably not be called After School Sin, because really the title will have no relevance to the story what so ever.**

**In this revamp Dmitri will remain, but the other OCs I was planning on putting in will be redone completely.**

**The revamp will be revised better, will be more detailed, and I shall be more dedicated to it.**

**I just want to apologize to all of you.**

**I'm sorry.**

**But thank you for reading this fic.**

**And I hope you will be around to read the revamp.**

**Thanks for everything.**

**-Montblanco  
**


End file.
